The Corp
by Kanako Himezaki-Urashima
Summary: Telepaths, the KGB, rogues, world domination, extinction agendas...what does this all have to do with Mutsumi? *OOC Naru warning*
1. Psi Corp

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina isn't mine. I do not own the KGB, though I wish I did. The name 'Psi-Corp' was originally used on Babylon 5, if memory serves. Whether they own it or not, I do not know. I own any and all original characters in this.

[ ]: telepathy

" ": speech

**The Corp**

**Chapter 1: Psi-Corp**

*Sometime after the last days of the Cold War, Leningrad*

The room was dark, barely lit. It was impossible to see the people within, if there were any at all. It was somewhere underground, in the bowels of the sewers somewhere in what was once a top secret KGB stronghold. All of the guards were now dead already; all of them choked to death but their bodies bore no signs of even being touched. There wasn't a single drop of blood in the whole building, There were two figures present there, despite the fact that it was impossible to see inside. One of them was Russian, with thick auburn hair and blue eyes and the other, a young Chinese woman, barely fifteen. The Chinese girl opened the blackened windows, letting some moonlight in.

"We cannot allow this to happen." A voice with a thick Russian accent spoke in his best Mandarin. "The KGB has made arrangements to continue operations on our brethren already. Damn their underground networks, capable of working even without the backing of the Soviets."

[Then, we have no choice.] She answered with two of her fingers on her temple. [We have no other move.]

"What do we do now, Ling?" the Russian man asked. "They'll hunt us down. They'll kill us."

[They won't.] The Chinese girl, Ling Xiao Yin, answered telepathically. [We'll organize a resistance. We'll fight back. The telepaths once were enslaved by the KGB, now; it is our time to claim our freedom.]

"They'll kill us all! We could barely clear this place of the fifteen men they had here! Even without the Soviets, they have hundreds!"

[Do not be so frightened, Alexei. I know that many of us will die.] Ling let out a small smile. Those diamond shaped eyes seemed so innocent and calm, she felt some affection towards the older Russian man, despite the fact that she was mute. [This is the price of freedom: every bit of sanity, every drop of blood, every ounce of strength, every last life. All paid in advance. I have a plan.]

"What might that be?" Alexei asked, he was uncomfortable speaking to others telepathically but he had no problem scanning minds and at times, making them think or feel what he wants them to.

[An organized resistance force for us and our brethren.] Ling turned around, walking past Alexei. [An army of minds with power beyond anything the KGB can possibly imagine. This place…I specifically chose this place as our hiding place because I scanned a KGB official once, the same one that raped me. They were developing a device here capable of magnifying the power of a telepathic signal.]

"I heard the rumors. It was supposed to be used for assassinations." Alexei noted, remembering the rumors he heard in the Stalingrad KGB facility. "What does that have to do with us?"

[It can be modified, modified to magnify the signal of a single, telepathic message to draw all our scattered brethren to this place.] Ling closed her eyes. [We, Homo Psychosis, will resist them. We will face them.]

**……….**

*Somewhere in Okinawa, fifteen years ago*

It was an ominous place, with the shadows seemingly alive. There was only one central red light, which did little to illuminate the faces of those sitting on the monolithic platform in the back of the room. A five year old child, her hands chained, her short hair neatly combed and her eyes closed, was the subject of debate. There was a strange insignia hung in the room, behind the monolithic platform. There were a few other people there; all dressed in black versions of the Nazi SS uniforms. The child has some sort of metallic crown on her head, which didn't seem to have any purpose at all. Standing beside the child was an adult girl and a boy only around a year or two older than she was. For a moment, there was a stilling silence.

"The child is a liability." One of the people on the platform spoke. The voice had an odd Danish accent; there was clear difficulty with speaking English for this person. "Her powers are erratic, unfocused and possibly dangerous."

"It is to be expected, she is the child of two of the most powerful telepaths that we have ever encountered. It is unfortunate that the two of them chose to rebel against us." A second voice, one that was distinctly Russian, said to the group with a dignified presence. "Still, it is possible we can still train her. Her mind has no clear memories of her parents. We will do to her as we have with the others. Raise her, clothe her, feed her, train her and use her."

[Her powers are far too erratic and random to be of use in the long term.] Another telepath noted. [The investment of training her and such would not be covered by her potential usefulness. We will find higher level telepaths I the future.]

[It is agreed then. We do not need to risk training her for the slim possibility of her powers being of use.] The one that appeared to be the leader of this group telepathically told them all. [Her two months worth of memories of her stay with us will be erased and her powers sealed. Maxim, do the deed.]

"I understood, Commander." Maxim, a tall man, Caucasian, with blonde hair that had streaks of white and golden eyes, nodded his head. He moved slowly, placing two fingers on the temple of the child and her thumb on the jaw. "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to mine."

The girl screamed her little lungs out. The sheer amount of telepathic power to erase memories and erase powers of her level are immense and could cause permanent damage to her still developing mind. Her eyes turned into a ghostly white as she lost consciousness. Maxim had his eyes closed in concentration, she may have been out but her subconscious was putting up a telepathic firewall against his mind-wipe. The stress on both of them was so great that it had become physically visible already. There were nerves on their bodies, pulsating more and more violently with each second that Maxim's mind and the child's were locked. Finally, after a few minutes, Maxim backed off, barely moving as the girl lay on the floor, asleep.

[Is it done, Cross?] The apparent leader asked.

"It's done, Commander Yin." Maxim confirmed, shaking his head from the pain. "I have wiped her memories and set up several blocks to her telepathic powers."

"There appeared to be some difficulty with the procedure." A female voice with a British accent noted.

"Her powers are deeper rooted than most other telepaths, Ms. Smith." Maxim answered. "I had to bypass several subconscious anti-invasion telepathic firewalls before I could even being."

"Telepathic firewalls? Intriguing, this girl is." Ms. Smith noted as two men took the girl outside, most likely to plant her in some family, the memories of the family involved falsified. "I have never seen any untrained telepath have telepathic firewalls to prevent invasion and mind-wiping before."

[In any case, it is done, Ms. Smith. It would be virtually impossible for her to break Maxim's blocks.]

"That is true, Commander Yin." Ms. Smith admitted. [Still, I cannot help but think we made a mistake…]

[I am inclined to agree with Ms. Smith.] Another female telepath noted.

"The decision has been passed and the procedure carried out, Naomi, Ms. Smith. There is no more turning back now."

**……….**

*Somewhere in Siberia, present day*

It may have been cold, ruthless and eternal winter on the outside but warm and comfortable in the other. A massive computer complex was at the heart of this strange underground base, with a middle-aged brunette woman in an off-white shirt, topped with a light blue blazer and off-white skirt. She wore blue high heeled shoes, which made a slight tapping sound on the steel floor. She tucked her hair back behind her ears, her cold blue eyes looking at the massive, electronically enhanced world map. There was a strange blipping light in the screen, in a small city near Tokyo. She placed her hands together, clasping them, comfortably in front of her as she turned to one of the other people there.

"Give me the status report on that one in Japan." She said.

"Yes, Ms. Smith." The person answered. "Subject# 10152644: Otohime Mutsumi. Estimated Level: 6. Location: Hina City. Training Status: Untrained. Notes: She could potentially be the most powerful untrained telepath we have ever come across. Her powers primarily take form as a heightened ability to sense other people's emotions. The lack of training has resulted in a weak constitution and possible signs of mental illness. She is also in close proximity to…"

"She is in close proximity to what?" Ms. Smith asked. "Tell me."

"Well, according to the reports, she is in close proximity to Subject# 666, the rogue's child." The underling answered. "Theoretically, Subject# 10152644's empathy is just the tip of the iceberg. It is possible that prolonged exposure may begin to break down the initial locks placed on Subject# 666's powers."

"Then we have the chance to correct a mistake made fifteen years ago." Ms. Smith smiled. "This is wonderful. Contact the headquarters in Shanghai. Commander Yin must know of this."

**……….**

*Present, Hina City*

Mutsumi walked along the streets of Hina City, carrying several bags with her and Tama-_chan_ on her forehead. It seemed wrong, Mutsumi, the one with the weakest constitution among the residents of Hinata Sou, was carrying several heavy looking bags. She was carrying groceries for Shinobu, a new violin for Kanako, some _sake_ for Kitsune and some computer coolant for Kaolla. She was walking on a calm, healthy pace, as if she wasn't ill at all. Her pace was leisurely and slow, her smile angelic and absolutely divine. Tama-chan then flew from the top of her head, where she was perched, and faced the watermelon woman. Mutsumi tilted her head slightly, stopping just short of the steps to Hinata Sou.

"_Ara_, Shinobu-_chan's_ groceries…Kanako-_chan's_ new violin…Kitsune-_san's_ sake…Su-_chan's_ coolant fluid…" Mutsumi mumbled, checking everything. "I think I have everything."

"Myu!" Tama-_chan_ said as she flew ahead.

"Ara, alright Tama-_chan_. I'll give you some watermelons when we get back." Mutsumi answered the small, flying hot spring turtle as se proceeded up the steps. "Well, let's go home."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Well, my first serious piece of work. Time to hammer out several details so I finish before that "time" comes.


	2. Control

**Chapter 2: Control**

*Unknown time, somewhere on the Iberian Peninsula*

"Yes, we have deciphered the code of both spacecraft." A voice, one with an unusually thick Irish accent, spoke over the phone in perfect Spanish. "We have several teams already working on adapting the regeneration and cloning technology."

"Excellent." A voice, this time speaking in the Kansai dialect, answered. "The White Council will be pleased with this development."

"We estimate to have a prototype by Commander Yin's seventeenth birthday."

"That will be a most welcome gift."

**……….**

*Present, Moscow underground*

It was an underground facility, true, but it had equipment that was so state of the art, it would make Silicon Valley look outdated. They had retained what little of the alien technology the telepaths did not steal, which is a miracle unto itself. All the people there, man, woman and child, were patriots not to Mother Russia, but to humanity. They were survivors, they knew first-hand what the telepath army, calling itself Psi-Corp, could do. Once, their predecessors, the KGB, had feared them so much that they boarded them all up and sealed them up, experimenting on them often. Now, it was the time for normal humans to show fear. This organization, still calling itself the KGB, now intended to wipe out or control every last telepath on Earth.

They were not all Russians though. They were an assorted lot, some Hispanic, some European, some African, all that they truly had in common was their mission and the fact that many of them have been scarred or have had loved ones killed by telepaths, little realizing that those killer telepaths are rogues, as much despised by the Psi-Corp as they are by the KGB. They had failed to realize that the Psi-Corp is above using such methods. They had technology that was centuries ahead of everyone else, their most powerful members were rumored to be immortal and rumor is that they are working on a device which would allow their powers to transcend space and time. Thus, allowing them to literally, alter history.

"Comrade Gustave, we have confirmation." A young Japanese man said as he noticed the data sent from their spy within the Corp. "They are after a woman named Otohime Mutsumi, in Japan. She is supposedly one of the most powerful telepaths they have ever detected."

Gustave Griever, a middle-aged man in his mid-forties, sat down comfortably on his command chair. He was the current de facto leader of the KGB, since the real one was mentally injured in the attempt to capture Naomi Winters, one of the higher ranked telepaths of Psi-Corp. He was still recovering from the mental battery he received. Gustave smiled a little, it seemed that Ms. Smith, his long time personal nemesis within the Psi-Corp, was slipping. Allowing a spy to live within the ranks of her normal human slaves was just stupid. Now, with the knowledge of someone who could be his enemy's next target, he had the element of surprise on his side. The course of action was obvious.

"Prepare a tactical squadron." Gustave ordered. "Our objective is to capture this telepath and use her powers for ourselves. Before that though, make contact with her using a mole."

"Comrade, it is possible that she is within the proximity of the Corp's Subject# 666, the child we know virtually nothing about." The same man said. "Perhaps the telepaths think it is time to re-acquire the supposed power of that subject."

"Yes, they may very well be intent on doing that." Gustave closed his eyes, focusing himself. He himself wasn't a telepath but he was one of a few to have a natural defensive wall against telepathic attack. "Very well then, Mr. Suzuhara, take over my post. I will go to Japan and make contact with her myself."

**……….**

*Present Day, Ipanema Beach*

She was a beauty, no matter how you look at her. She had a luscious 36-23-34 figure wrapped in a seemingly unbearably tight fitting blood red bikini, simply sunbathing on the beach. She covered her blue eyes with dark sunglasses as she reached for her lemonade nearby. Her hair, which was almost completely white, with the exception of around five inches of brown from the roots, was kept tied in a neat little ponytail behind her. She lowered her sunglasses and lured a nearby boy, barely fifteen, towards her with a gesture of her finger. Handing the hormone-crazed boy a bottle of lotion, she gestured to her legs. She smiled as the boy finished the task, placing a few dollars in between her breasts once he finished.

"Here's your pay, kid. Use your mouth to pick it up." She said as she shoved the fifty dollar bill deeper between her breasts. She enjoyed the sensation she had as the child shoved his face in between her breasts. She knew he was doing it more for the chance of shoving his face in her chest than the money. She patted him on the face once he had the money. "Nice work kid. I'll be seeing you in a few years."

[Still seducing children…] a telepathic message came in. [You never change, do you, Naomi?]

[Ms. Smith, what a pleasant surprise.] Naomi answered sarcastically. [What business is it of yours if I happen to like giving young men their first taste of a real woman? If you have the body, flaunt it.]

[You disgust me.]

[Don't tell me you've never been jealous of me? I've had more men in my bed in this past year than you've had since you were born.] Naomi smiled, she knew Ms. Smith was jealous but was too stubborn to admit it. She was, by her own admission, a sex kitten. [All virgins, I might add.]

[Honestly, I cannot understand why Commander Yin insisted you be given the regeneration serum as well all those years ago.] Ms. Smith answered. [You're not only a hormone crazed pedophile; you're also a part-timer. You're just as bad as the rogues.]

[The answer is simple, Ms. Smith. I'm also one of the most powerful in all of Psi-Corp. Granted; I'm no where near the power of the White Council but powerful enough to be deserving of immortality.] Naomi snickered, licking her lips as she caught a teenage girl staring at her.

She scanned her, wanting to shake her head upon picking up his thoughts. Typical female thought, she noted simple admiration and jealousy over the fact that her body was more attractive. Still, playful little thing that Naomi was, she decided to partake in her second favorite pastime: telepathic suggestion. Slowly, she weaved the image of herself, slowly seducing the teenager before kissing her. She used her powers to manipulate the child's body as well, making her react to the imagery she was planting. After a few minutes, even without her suggestion, all the girl could think about was being taken to Naomi's bed. Naomi simply smiled, teasing the girl, who had walked closer now, by slipping her hands into the girl's bikini slowly.

[You disgust me, Naomi Winters. Seducing and toying with males is bad enough but to engage in things like this! This is against the very laws of nature!]

[Quit whining, you damned prude. You fail to recall that several mammalian species have bisexual tendencies. Besides, I prefer females over males.] Naomi said as she slipped half of the girl's top off. [My, this girl is a beauty. I'm going to enjoy taking her.]

[You are despicable.] Ms. Smith made sure the message came through loud and clear. [Anyway, I'm contacting you on business. Commander Yin wants to send you to Japan.]

[Japan you say?] Naomi's mind suddenly filled with images of young schoolgirls, one of her personal fantasies. Immediately, she stopped what she was doing to the girl and sent her away but not before kissing her softly on the lips. [How interesting.]

[Your target is Otohime Mutsumi. She could be the most powerful untrained telepath we ever came across, with the possible exception of Subject# 666.] Ms. Smith answered. She remembered that subject well; it was the only time they ever agreed on anything.

[A young woman is my target? I assume my objective is to bring her into the Corp?] Naomi asked as Ms. Smith sent the mental image of Mutsumi to her mind. [Lovely creature, this Mutsumi is.]

[Arrangements have been made.] Ms. Smith answered. [You'll find the necessary papers and plane tickets in your hotel room. You are to leave by tomorrow afternoon.]

[Do I have a contact or something?]

[Yes, as a matter of fact, you do.] Ms. Smith smiled a little. [Sven Kolinsky.]

**……….**

*Present Day, Hinata Sou*

"_Ara_, here's your violin, Kanako-_chan_." Mutsumi smiled as she handed the musical instrument over to the black dressed girl. "I didn't know you could play."

"I haven't played in a few years." Kanako answered. "I could use some practice."

"Well, I'd love to hear you play sometime." Mutsumi smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Kanako didn't bother to answer, she simply walked away. She proceeded up the stairs, to once more disappear within the dark confines of her room to play alone. Mutsumi felt it was fitting, that such a solemn, grim and quiet person would play such a solemn, grim and quiet instrument. Mutsumi just smiled, knowing that Kanako wanted to be alone so she walked away, carrying Kitsune's _sake_. She felt Kitsune was already losing her drunkenness, which meant she desperately needed to have another infusion of alcohol to be able to operate normally. It didn't seem at all strange to her that she knows the general feelings of everyone else; she had been that way since she was a child. She walked up the stairs.

"Mutsumi-_san_, is something wrong with Kanako-_chan_?" Keitaro asked as they met along the steps. "She seems more…distant than usual."

"_Ara_, I think she just wants to be alone for a while." Mutsumi answered with her usual smile and unbelievable insight into other people's feelings. "I think it's been very hard on her these past few days. It's hard to be bright and cheerful after being heartbroken."

"Well, I guess you're right." Keitaro sighed as he lowered his head. "I didn't even consider her when Narusegawa and the other girls forced me to make a choice a few weeks ago."

"_Ara_, give her time, Kei-_kun_. I'm sure she'll come out of her shell and make friends with the rest of us soon." She noted, walking up the steps. "Sometimes, it's best to let things be."

"Thanks, Mutsumi-_san_." Keitaro said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Anyway, I've got to go now."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **Sorry that the chapters aren't really giving the Hinata crew any attention. I'll try to focus more on them next chapter. Notice that little of these events make sense when strung together. I hate to admit it but I've picked up a lot of Kana's writing style. Don't worry. It'll all **probably** make sense by the end of this story. As for pairings, I think it's fairly clear that Mutsumi/Keitaro is the root pairing here. Though I do have **another** pairing planned, lurking in the shadows somewhere...it's something even Kana wouldn't dare attempt now. It's so nice of Kana to type these things out while I dictate to him. I'm still a little woozy from the procedure...if any of you though I was going to give birth naturally, you're dead wrong. I'd rather have some doctor cut me open and pull the twins out than go through that kind of pain.


	3. Contact

**Chapter 3: Contact**

*Present Day, Hina City Airport*

"Japan…I haven't been here in a while."

Naomi Winters, freelance telepath, level 7, self-confessed sex kitten and the object of fantasy and lust of many a male Psi-Corp member. It was not that she didn't like being the woman that got every man's attention whenever she would walk into a room; on the contrary, she adored it. She took a look around her surroundings through her dark brown sunglasses, watching for one of the black Mitsubishi Lancers that the Japan branch of Psi-Corp so adores using. She was dressed in tight pants, which did little to enhance her already attractive figure, a blue baby t-shirt and a pair of red gloves. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail, the white still prominent. Psi-Corp members were not allowed to dye any snow white hairs.

It was a sign of power for a telepath, the more white hair, the more powerful the telepath. Naomi was a powerful telepath, one of probably fifty or so capable of telekinesis. She was however, weak and virtually insignificant when compared to the Psi-Corp's most powerful members, collectively known as the White Council. Still, she was a valued operative, much more so than her rival, Ms. Smith would admit. From the data that her long time nemesis, Ms. Smith, sent her, she was more powerful than the estimated level of Mutsumi's telepathic power, but only by a small margin. It was clear that Mutsumi would be as powerful as she was with the proper training but for the time being, Mutsumi may as well be a level 2 telepath.

"Ms. Winters." A man in a brown trench coat greeted as he approached. "Welcome to Japan."

"I assume you're Sven Kolinsky, my contact?" Naomi asked, giving the man a once over.

"Yes."

Sven was a tall man, probably just below seven feet tall, wearing a crisp black business suit. He was slightly tanned, probably due to his prolonged assignment into the Japanese branch. His large blue eyes and short, neatly combed blonde hair was perfectly out of place in an Asian country. Naomi scanned him, knowing he was not powerful enough to detect her, let alone stop her. He was a relatively weak telepath but the Corp did know that he had another value: he was capable of detecting even faint levels of telepathic power in any person. Since he was suited for such tasks, he had been assigned many, many times around the world, detecting potentially useful telepaths.

"So, why have you been assigned to be my local contact?" Naomi asked as she got into the car. "You know the target or something?"

"My cover is as a professor in her school, Tokyo University." Sven answered as he began to drive. He inadvertently began to stare at Naomi's body. "She just so happened to be in my class."

"Don't give yourself eye strain." Naomi said coldly.

**……….**

*Present Day, Hinata Sou*

Mutsumi lay down on the floor of her room, her ears picking up the faint sound of Kanako's violin playing. She hadn't stopped playing that thing since yesterday; she seemed intent on mastering that thing. By now, several of Hinata Sou's residents had heard the low, tearful, sad music she had been playing and it was close to bringing several of them to tears. Mutsumi sighed and stood herself up, she was feeling such negative energy, such overwhelming pain and sadness by listening to the music and she just had to leave the place. She walked down the stairs, finding the lower floor empty, save for Keitaro who was once more, cleaning the hot springs. Mutsumi came close to him, offering a caring smile.

"_Ara_, Kei-_kun_, you look like you need a rest."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Keitaro said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "But I can't really stop working right now. Say, don't you have any classes today?"

"_Ara_, I don't have any today." Mutsumi answered. "Professor Kolinsky said he'll be out on personal business today and since he's my only class today..."

Mutsumi and Keitaro sat on the area just in front of the entrance, him wiping his sweat as he lay the mop down on the floor. He looked at Mutsumi, the beautiful girl he loved so much, and could do nothing but smile. Mutsumi and Keitaro held each other's hands, the beautiful girl from Okinawa showing a faint blush as they did so. Keitaro once was torn between Narusegawa, the red cockroach that seemed to have the habit of man-flinging him into orbit and Mutsumi, who he seemed instantly attracted to from the moment he saw her. It took some time but now, Keitaro realized who truly loved him. And, looking back at things happened and how he felt, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Why her? Why, of all people, did it have to be her?"

Naru's fist was gripping the wooden beams just outside her room tightly, almost ripping her fingers into them. It wasn't that she hated Mutsumi; it was more like she hated the thought of losing Keitaro. She couldn't really blame Mutsumi though, like it or not, she was the one who pushed Keitaro away in the first place. She sighed, deciding to just sit down and forget about it. In the silence of the room, she managed to hear something that everyone else in Hinata Sou had been hearing for a while now: Kanako's violin music. As the solemn, dirge like notes played out into the air, Naru, and anyone else who heard her, could feel the unspoken pain that they conveyed so effortlessly.

"It's a symphony." Naru whispered as she tucked her head between her legs. The music was enough to make her cry. "It's the symphony of a broken heart."

**……….**

*Present Day, Kanako's Room*

"Kanako-_san_…" Shinobu stood just outside the darkened room. "May I ask you something?"

"Go away." She said coldly.

Kanako resumed playing after that, not particularly caring whether or not she hurt Shinobu's feelings or was disturbing anyone else in the old inn. For the time being, she had only one thing on her mind: to play to her heart's content. She was always a sad girl, perhaps at the very core; all she really wanted was for someone to pay attention to her. She had composed the music she had been playing herself, the sign of countless a life riddled with loneliness, isolation and sadness. No one could possibly understand how it was to be her unless they went through the exact same thing. So, even though her arm was slowly becoming strained and weary, she kept on playing her songs, not a single tear falling. She had a heart of solid ice.

"What tears may fall…" Kanako whispered into the air before playing another note.

**……….**

*Present Day, Hina City Airport*

"Japan…" the voice said with scorn. "…a damned country full of suicidal idiots."

Gustave hated Japan; he hated anything Asian in fact. He firmly believed that anything that wasn't from Europe, America or Russia was inferior, detrimental to the human race and should be wiped out as quickly as possible. As he stepped out of the airport, where a small car was waiting for him, he took one look at his surroundings and spat on the ground. He stepped into the KGB vehicle, happy to see that the driver was not an Oriental. This man had a serious superiority complex, scoffing at every person the car passed by. He would have loved to allocate the KGB's resources to destroy this country and every last Asian country in the most brutal manner possible but for now, the telepaths were his main target.

"I assume arrangements have been made?" Gustave asked.

"Yes, Comrade." The man answered. "Though there are unconfirmed reports that Naomi Winters has arrived ahead of you. We're uncertain of the accuracy of the report however."

"Assume the worst and operate accordingly." Gustave answered. "If Winters is here, Ms. Smith, Talia and a few other high ranking telepaths can't be far behind. This may be the golden opportunity to create a rift in the Psi-Corp's upper ranks."

**……….**

*Present Day, Somewhere in Shanghai*

She was not especially tall, probably just a few inches above five feet. Her hair was black as ebony, her skin like tainted marble and her eyes brown and warm. She stood, wearing her crisp and formal looking off-white business suit, her hands in her pockets. She stood before seven people, all wearing white cloaks. The room was poorly lit but she knew these people, they were the White Council, the heads of Psi-Corp, the most powerful telepaths alive. Most of their hair was snow white, which was a sign of the immense power they had at their disposal. At the center of the gathering of powerful minds was the only one among them with a head of hair that was completely white: Ling Xiao Yin, founder and absolute head of Psi-Corp.

"Naomi Winters has arrived in Japan." Ms. Smith reported. "The operation has begun."

[Excellent, everything is going as planned.] The mute Chinese telepath said. [There is something bothering you, isn't there Ms. Smith?]

"Well, Commander Yin, I am concerned about Subject# 666." Ms. Smith admitted, she knew it was useless to hide it. She had been scanned by these telepaths from the moment she walked in. "I still believe that it was a mistake to have sealed up the memories and powers of that child."

"Are you defying the orders of this Council?" another telepath, one with a Russian accent, asked. "Are you going to defy the power of this council?"

**……….**

*Present Day, Kanako's Room*

"That's a really sad piece of music, Kanako-_chan_."

"What do you want, Narusegawa?" Kanako raised an eyebrow as the woman she loathed walked in. Keitaro made his choice and abandoned Kanako for Naru to later abandon Naru for Mutsumi. Regardless of the fact that the two of them were both scarred by this, Kanako still loathed her. "You know you're not welcome in here."

"Why are you so angry at me?" Naru asked. "We're both in the same boat, you know."

"If that's the only thing you came here to say…" Kanako's stopped as she saw Narusegawa drop down to the floor, unconscious. Coldly Kanako put on a glove and dragged her by the arm out of her room. "_Baka_."

**To Be Continued**

**Kanako: ** Alight folks. I'm in a good mood and have run into some spare time on my hands so here's a little idea I cooked up. Seeing as how the Fanboy War is so full of strange and really _ecchi_ Author/Character scenes, I came up with a little side-story series type of thing: Lemons. You heard me right. Lemons. None of which will be posted on Fanfiction.net but rather, will be sent by e-mail to whoever wants them. I'll be writing those lemons while I write this story. Planned pairings are as follows: Kebinu/Naru, Eijentu/Kitsune, Eijentu/Forte, Talon/Naru and Edwards/Mint. No, I'm not writing a Kana/Kanako lemon, though if it feels worth it, or Kebinu bugs me enough about it *evil smile*, I'll make a really, really _ecchi_ Kebinu/Silver story. Just request it and after a week or 2, give or take, you'll be able to enjoy those scenes I saw fit to delete from the story. And Kana's coming back, in a way. I'll be co-writing his next project, which puts our muses, Chibi Kanako (his) and Naru (mine) at an uneasy alliance.

**Stats**:

Number of hours spent writing: 3

Number of days on HD: 4


	4. Resonance

**Chapter 4: Resonance**

*Present Day, _ Todai_*

"So that's her huh?"

"Yes, that's Mutsumi-_san_."

Naomi and Sven stood in a nearby corner of _Todai's_ Engineering building, Naomi leaning her back to the wall. Now was the first time she had a good look at Mutsumi in person and she nodded to the fact that the girl didn't immediately seem the type but when she scanned her, she came up with a natural telepathic firewall. She was impressed. Only the most powerful of telepaths could create such a powerful natural defense against scanning. Naomi smiled; this one was a target she would enjoy observing rather than scanning. It was clear that the girl didn't even know the full extent of her powers or that she even had such powers. Then, her mind picked up another signal, one of hatred and scorn.

"Gustave's here…" Naomi muttered. "He's probably after her."

"What do you mean probably?"

"He's trained his mind to resist telepathic scanning." Naomi answered, walking towards the darker part of the corner. "I can't scan him, not without physical contact."

[Hello there.] A telepathic massage suddenly came into Mutsumi's mind. And Mutsumi, as always, didn't initially realize this was a mental message.

"_Ara_…hello there too." Mutsumi answered vocally. "_Ano_…who are you?"

Mutsumi simply stood still and blinked, waiting for an answer. The crowd of students was all moving around her, like a swirling mass of insects. She couldn't see anyone that could have spoken to her just now and that made her slightly uneasy. Eventually though, her mind was distracted when she picked up on the swirling point singularity of negative emotions that was Kanako Urashima and the less bleak and somewhat frustrated Naru Narusegawa. Between the emotions those two were feeling and that strange person that spoke to her, Mutsumi managed to work out which was more of a priority. She stepped herself in between Naru and Kanako, Naru's eyes averting every so often to glance at Kanako's sardonic, perpetual scowl.

[You're one of us, aren't you?] A telepathic message came into Mutsumi's mind again. [You don't realize the full extent of what you can do yet, can you?]

"Mutsumi-_san_, did you hear that?" Naru asked. "Someone just called you."

"_Ara_, I did, Naru-_san_." Mutsumi answered with a smile. "He called me earlier too but when I asked him who he was, he didn't answer. At least, I think it was a he."

"I say you're both hearing things." Kanako scowled as she walked ahead. "I have a class to get to."

Atop the roof of the _Todai_ Medicine building stood a man who was wearing a large black trench coat, his hands in the coat pockets, his face hidden by the collar. He stood there, observing the odd trio, a cockroach, a walking shadow and a telepath with no idea of her powers. He also senses a telepath far more powerful than he was in the area, a Psi-Corp member no less. He knew he had to operate carefully, if this other telepath picked up on his presence, his objective was sure to fail. As he proceeded to go back inside, to quietly slip out of _Todai_, he encountered not one, but two telepaths. One of them, the female, approached him and simply looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Psi-Corp scum." He said. "You enslave telepaths the way you enslave norms."

[I suppose you're here for her?] Naomi asked, raising her eyebrow. [If you interfere with my operation, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.]

[I'm here for all three of them.] He answered. [You can kill me if you want but there'll always be more of us around, Ms. Winters. The rogues will never give up.]

"Please, call me Naomi." She smiled as she and Sven walked away. [If you're after three, I assume you're after my target as well. If you even come close to her, you'll be lucky to spend the rest of your life thinking you're a five year old, autistic child.]

[I'm not the only one here, you know.] He answered. [We've already made contact with the other two targets. You may kill me but you'll lose this battle, Naomi.]

"We'll see about that."

**……….**

*Present Day, _ Todai_ General Studies Building, 2nd floor*

Kanako sat in the far corner of the classroom, staring bleakly out the window. She didn't need to pay attention to her anthropology professor, he wasn't lecturing on anything she didn't already know. Most of her professors lectured on things she already knew. If attendance wasn't required, she could never attend a single class and ace each and every last test. She was only after having an official diploma, since natural born knowledge on virtually every topic known to man won't be enough to get her a job. She stared out to the area of the courtyard that students often called "Lover's Lane", an area where couples would meet in between classes to do nothing and whisper nothing into each other's ears. After a while, she sighed.

"_Baka_." She whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes, trying to lose her boredom in a daydream. However, unlike most other people, all she could see when she closed her eyes was a fateful blanket of black. With pretty much nothing to do, she just resumed staring out at the lovers below. Part of her longed to be in the same place as those people, held in a warm, loving embrace, hearing those sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Yet, at the same time, she loathed it for what she saw it to be: the blatant flaunting and insulting of people like her, people fated to be alone. She could almost imagine choking them, squeezing the life out of them with her hands. Then, as she leaned back on her chair, she noticed a classmate, Tyler, smiling at her. Typical of her, she ignored him.

"Him again…" she scowled.

"You've been ignoring me for the past two months, you lovely creature you." He whispered in her ear. To which, she answered with an elbow forcefully driven to his stomach. "That hurt…"

"Stay away from me, scum."

"Give me one good reason to do so…" he smiled.

"Look, you stupid _iteki_…" Kanako immediately grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pinned him to the wall, ignoring the resulting stares of the whole class. She had enough of his advances already and wanted to finish the matter now, with her fists. "…I don't like you and I'd rather see you hang with your insides falling out of your open gut than put up with your persistence for another minute."

"Okay, okay. I get it." He whimpered. "No need to be so violent…"

"_Iteki no baka_…" Kanako scowled as she relaxed her arm.

**……….**

*Present Day, _ Todai_ General Studies Building, 4th floor*

"Well, I guess so, Sakura-_chan_." Naru smiled. "A party this Friday wouldn't hurt."

Naru smiled at her friend, Sakura, a party wouldn't hurt right now. She didn't understand why but she felt inclined to bring Kanako along if she could. It was a friendly gesture; she knew Kanako needed to get her mind off Mutsumi and Keitaro's relationship as much as Naru herself did. It didn't seem like a bad idea until she recalled the sadness, the bitterness inherent in the music Kanako played. No, Kanako would not be the type to go to a party, a funeral perhaps but not a party. It gave Naru second thoughts about going as well; she still thought that she and Kanako were essentially in the same emotional boat, drifting aimlessly. While she knew that she and Kanako should be bitter enemies, she couldn't help but feel concerned.

"So, how are things in paradise?" the bright young Sakura asked.

"You mean paradise lost. You know I broke up with Keitaro almost three months ago." Naru answered just a little nastily. "Don't bring him up, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up again." Sakura apologized. "Why don't you bring that friend of yours with you on Friday? You know, that girl who's always in black?"

"You mean Kanako-_chan_?" Naru raised an eyebrow. "She's not the party going type."

"A wallflower type, eh? Bring her along; it'll do her some good to get a social life."

**……….**

*Present Day, Hina City*

"So that's Hinata Sou." Gustave grinned as he looked up at the steps. "It's a stupid looking place, typical Oriental home. I swear, these damn Oriental idiots have no concept of privacy or security."

"It would not be wise to be so disdaining and scornful of these Asians, Comrade." His companion, an Englishman, said. "There are more Asian telepaths reaching level 8 and above than from any other continent. There is something to be said of Asian peoples, the Japanese in particular."

"You sound as if you love being in this forsaken land, Eric."

"And you would no sooner bomb every last person with Asian blood from the face of the Earth simply for being Asian." He loathed Gustave. While he could relate with Gustave's hatred of telepaths, he found Gustave's arrogance loathsome. "I swear, one day, an Asian telepath will be the death of you."

"We'll see about that." Gustave scowled as they both walked away. "You almost sound like a damn sympathizer. I certainly hope not."

"I am no more a sympathizer of these telepaths than you are." Eric answered Gustave's accusation. "You, however, are worse than Hitler and the Nazis."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be one."

"In any case, we should stop this senseless bickering." Gustave sighed. "We have telepaths to terminate."

**To Be Continued...**

**Kanako: ** Looks like I'll be busy making lemons now. Not that I'm complaining. Particularly detailed is...never mind. What certain people seem to fail to realize is the fact that I **WANT** to be hated. Everyone I know hates me. I **WANT** everyone to hate me. I'm a cold, conniving, heartless bitch and I love every minute of it!


	5. Scanning

**Chapter 5: Scanning**

*Two Hours Ago, somewhere in Shanghai's Business District*

The young Chinese woman, barely eighteen, looked out the window with her hands clasped behind her. She was dressed in a simple, traditional dark blue and purple Chinese dress, bearing a contrasting presence of innocent charm and mature, timeless elegance. The Shanghai night sky wasn't much to look at anymore, the skyline filled the view, which she despised. Her hair, reaching to her small waist and white as snow, was a sign of her power. Once it had all been black as ebony but years of training and the increase of her telepathic powers slowly turned each and every last strand white. She turned her head, looking at the file on Psi-Corp's subject# 10152644, Otohime Mutsumi. She turned to greet another person entering the room.

"Commander Yin." Ms. Smith bowed in the presence of Psi-Corp's leader, founder and the most powerful telepath alive. "It is an honor to have a private audience with you."

[There is no need to be so formal. Physically speaking, you are older than I am.] Ling smiled. Even the alien regeneration technology that gave the most powerful of Psi-Corp's members' immortality was unable to undo what the KGB had done to her. The KGB officer that raped her had her tongue cut out first, so as not to hear her screams. [It is I who should bow to you.]

"No, I insist." Ms. Smith smiled at the show of respect. "If I may direct to us to the business at hand, Naomi Winters has reported that the rogues are there, as well as the KGB. The rogues seem to think that there are three important personages there: subjects# 10152644 and 666 as well as a third person which we have, apparently, failed to detect."

[So, the rogues are after the child from fifteen years ago.] Ling sat down and poured herself a cup of wine as she drew near the window. [That girl should be around what age now? Twenty to twenty five should be her age range now, correct?]

"I think that is an accurate estimate."

[I could sense her power, even back then.] Lin looked up at the night sky from the window. There was a glimmer of power in her obsidian black eyes. [She is a child with so much potential but that potential is coupled with twice the same amount of risk. Do the rogues hope to control her? And what does the KGB know of this?]

"Naomi believes that it is Gustave Griever who has been sent to investigate. It is plausible that he knows of the presence of Subject# 666 in the area as well but we do not believe that they know of the third that the rogues speak of."

[Gustave…] Ling's mind trailed for a moment. [Prepare a private flight for me. I intend to go to Japan myself. Tell Naomi and the others to back off for a while. At least, until I can ascertain what the KGB and the rogues know of what we want there.]

"I will make the arrangements." Ms. Smith said as she left. "You should arrive in Japan in half an hour."

**……….**

*Present Day, Hinata Sou*

Kanako had just come back from her classes at _Todai_, which might as well have been free time as far as she was concerned. She already knew everything that she was being lectured on and could probably run circles around her professor's heads if given the chance. Closing the windows and setting up a rudimentary lock on her doors, she sighed and proceeded to unbutton her dress. The room was dark and she was certain that she was alone, with even Kuro and Tama-_chan_ no where in sight. She looked at herself in the mirror and her face turned from a scowl to a look of disappointment. Somehow, words an angry Naru said to her in the past seemed so fitting no matter how much they hurt: 'You'll never amount to anything.'

"I'll prove you wrong Narusegawa…" Kanako said with scorn. "I'll prove everyone wrong."

[I can just imagine that happening, you beautiful girl, you.] Naomi said to her telepathically. [You don't have to ask aloud, I can read your thoughts, my beautiful young lady. Open your window.]

"Why should I…" Kanako was about to ask as she quickly put her dress back on.

[Open the window? Well, let's just say I can help you get rid of your two biggest problems. I just need a bit of your cooperation.] Naomi smiled as Kanako opened the window. "Let's do business."

Naomi used her rudimentary telekinesis, concentrating her full power on her body, which she proceeded to levitate through Kanako's window. She scanned Kanako's mind and squirmed. It was a dark, bleak place, completely devoid of any thoughts one would often find in the mind of a person her age. It was dark, grim, pessimistic and insurmountably empty of any form of happiness. Kanako opened the door, giving Naomi the benefit of the doubt. The telepath smiled, she could see that Kanako was in doubt of anything and everything she had seen and 'heard' but she was willing to keep an open mind. Naomi took a look around the small room, forcing Kanako's body to open the room lights. Naomi smiled, she liked this girl.

"Let me ask you something, how badly do you want what you want?" Naomi asked, leaning her back on the wall. Kanako stood defiantly though Naomi knew she was shaking with fear inside. "You want it bad enough to stab your friends in the back and twist the knife just for fun?"

"They're not my friends." Kanako scowled.

[I know that, you lovely creature.] Naomi took off her smile but her eyes kept their lock on Kanako's body. There was something utterly disappointing about Kanako's figure for Naomi and it made her sigh. Still, the girl was cute, in a dark, conniving way. "So it wouldn't really be backstabbing, would it?"

"I'm not above stabbing anyone in the back, if that's what you're asking me." Kanako answered as she sat herself down on the _tatami_. "So, just what do you want me to do? You certainly seem capable of handling yourself, whoever you are."

"Call me Naomi." The telepath smiled happily. "Now then, tell me your name."

"You can read my mind, can't you? Figure it out on your own."

[I would not be so disrespectful, dear.] Naomi said. [That is, if you want to live, anyway.]

Kanako began to slowly feel as if she was being choked, with Naomi standing there, twisting her hand. There were no physical signs of choking however and she wasn't being choked at all. In reality, Naomi war using her telepathic powers to make the lungs stop pumping, essentially cutting off the oxygen to Kanako's body. Slowly, Kanako tried to stand up, mustering as much strength as she could to launch a futile attack on the telepath. It was clear however, that Naomi's mind was buckling under the strain. She had already taxed her mind heavily by taking temporary control of Kanako's body in opening the windows and lights, even more so with levitation. Eventually, as Kanako collapsed on the floor, Naomi released her lock.

"What…do…you…want from…me?" Kanako managed to stammer as Naomi knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry about this, my lovely little creature." Naomi said apologetically. "I promise we'll try our best not to hurt you."

[Excellent work, Naomi, quick, precise and clean, just the way I like it.] A white haired Chinese girl levitated herself into the room. As soon as she arrived inside, Naomi dropped to one knee. [Now then, we'll have to bring her with us. I can levitate her to the car, you write the note.]

"Yes, Commander Yin." Naomi answered. "May I ask, why take this girl? I find her quite attractive, in a dark, gothic sort of way but…I fail to see her purpose in this."

[She is bait. I can sense it; our target has some degree of affection towards this person.] Ling answered as she levitated Kanako's sleeping body towards the car waiting below. She was barely even concentrating; she had enough power to do this and several other tasks as well. [If we take her, they will come. Do not worry; I have no intention of harming this girl. You can have her afterwards, if you like.]

"I'd like that." Naomi smiled as she finished writing the note. "I admit, even though this is the second time I saw her, I've developed a bit of a crush on her. I feel like I've known her all her life."

[With your powers, you might as well have.]

**……….**

*Present Day, somewhere just outside Hina City*

"Hello Sven."

"Gustave Griever." Sven said the name with a complete lack of respect. "I suppose the gun at the back of my head is supposed to threaten me?"

"And to think, you didn't even have to read my mind to know that."

"You mean you actually have a mind?"

"I know that Psi-Corp is here looking for a new telepath and that you're working with Naomi Winters."

"My, my, so the famous Gustave Griever **can** interpret report data."

"Do not mock me, you instrument of evil."

"You norms fail to realize that we, Homo Psychosis, are next stage in human evolution." Sven declared proudly. "We will wipe you and your kind out, leaving only telepaths on this planet."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Gustave cocked his gun, it was a point blank shot and it would be a clean kill. Slowly, KGB operatives surrounded Sven and all readied their guns, trained on him. Gustave placed his silencer into the barrel of his pistol as the other operatives kept the low level telepath in his place. They were all susceptible to mental suggestion but Sven didn't have that kind of power. He could read all their minds though and could pick up nothing but absolute hatred and fear concerning telepaths. He sighed; he knew he was going to die soon. Gustave clicked his gun and fired the trigger, scattering Sven's brains all over the side of the road. Taking the silencer out and placing it in his pockets, he walked away and left the body for the clean up crew.

"Clean that body up." Gustave ordered as he walked away.

"Yes, Comrade Gustave."

"They're mocking us, I can see that." Gustave said as he spat on the corpse. "Their kind, these freaks, should be wiped out or enslaved as soon as possible."

"You are just as bad as they are." Eric muttered. "You Nazi…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **To all the curious, Kana has changed our account name on Fictionpress.net, our new "home" if you will, to "Chocolate Fudge". Don't ask how he conned me into letting him do that. I don't want to know either. That does it. I'm throwing away every last hallucinogenic chemical in the basement...and yes, I never denied that Babylon 5 gave me the Psi-Corp idea. Anyone idiot who has bothered to read the disclaimer can get that one.


	6. Rogue

**Chapter 6: Rogue**

*Present Day, somewhere in Tokyo*

Kanako slowly opened her eyes, seeing that the facility she was in wasn't Hinata Sou. Her vision was still rather blurry; making it difficult to tell who else was there yet somehow, she could tell there were several others there. She was partially sure that she had woken up here before, probably not more than an hour or so ago then, she slipped into unconsciousness again. She strained herself, trying to remember some details and eventually, she did get a few. She heard a female voice, speaking in English with a mild New York accent, saying something about being unable to scan her and she thought she heard someone say something the words 'infamous' and '666' but failed to link them together. Slowly, her vision cleared, allowing her to see the area she was in. She was bound to some sort of metallic table; her surroundings were clearly sterilized and highly technological. Then, the attractive figure that entered her room before was visible.

"I see you're awake." Naomi smiled. "Well, again, anyway."

"Who…" Kanako stopped and remembered what this person was. "Never mind, I suppose you can read my mind already. You know what I'm going to ask you."

"Smart girl, I find that very attractive." Naomi smiled, planting a light kiss on Kanako's cheek. "But then again, I find everything about you attractive."

"Well, answer the ten billion yen question already." Kanako said sarcastically, flashing a false smile in the powerful telepath's face.

"On who, my name is Naomi Winters. I'm a telepath, a marginally powerful one, I might add. I work for a group called Psi-Corp, an organization of telepaths intent on ensuring that we, the next link in human evolution, dominate this planet." She answered. "As for why, well, I confess to not knowing that myself…"

[You are here, Subject# 666, because your powers are extremely potent and those powers should not be allowed into this world.] Ling suddenly levitated herself into the room. [Fortunately, the rudimentary sealing methods we used fifteen years ago are outdated. We now have the technology to block them out using brain wave alteration technology.]

"This…she's that girl from fifteen years ago? I didn't…why didn't…" Naomi looked sick, for some reason. She was clearly shocked by Ling's revelation. "Of all the cruddy things…I nursed her as a baby; I was her surrogate mother while she was in Psi-Corp hands, I treated her like the daughter I could never have…"

"Let her fantasize me about taking me to bed with her…" Kanako squirmed. "You're disgusting…"

"Don't remind me." Naomi leaned on the wall, looking sickly green. "I thought of you as my own daughter, for crying out loud. I may be strange but I'm definitely not into incest."

[Technically, it's not incest, Naomi dear.] Ling smiled as she approached Kanako. [Hello child. I know you don't remember what happened to you in your first five years of life but I can tell you.]

"She's a telepath too, I assume?" Kanako asked Naomi, completely ignoring Ling.

[Don't ignore me, little girl.] Ling said angrily, using her telekinesis to force Kanako to look at her. Even without her powers though, she could tell Kanako didn't exactly take a liking to Ling's presence and wasn't intimidated by her powers. [I can snap your body in two if I wanted to.]

"But you can't, can you?" Kanako smirked. "Otherwise, you already would have."

[You're right. You're a clever girl.] Ling smiled appreciatively as she walked away, moving towards the nearby protective glass. [Proceed with the next infusion.]

Kanako suddenly realized that there were strange syringes piercing the area connecting her head to her neck, probably inserted directly into the spine. Then, still wondering what these things were for, she felt the sharp pain come through her entire body. She screamed, almost to the point of bursting her lungs, the burst was short but the aftershocks of the infusion were potent and long. She couldn't move her body but somehow, she knew that she could move the table if she wanted to, all she needed to do was concentrate on it. It was fortunate now that she didn't pass out from the pain, which ran itself through her entire body again at Ling's signal. She looked and saw Naomi squirm at the experiments, a mild look of defiance and a definite look of disapproval on her face. It was clear that Naomi feared Ling and she also knew that Ling knew of her disapproval of these infusions.

[She's awake. She may be developing a tolerance.] Ling noted. [Double the dosage, administer it after five minutes. Let her have her rest for the time being.]

"Are you alright?" Naomi rushed to Kanako as soon as Ling left the room. She caressed the pale skin on Kanako's face in a motherly fashion as her eyes began to moisten. "My God…what have I done? I've delivered the daughter I always wanted but never had to Satan herself…"

[Can't…talk…]

"What in the world? Was that…"

[I…think…so…]

"Oh my…your powers are starting to manifest…" Naomi stepped back in awe. "That's impossible…"

**……….**

*Present Day, just outside _Todai_*

"_Ara_…"

Mutsumi had just finished crossing the street when it hit her. It was some sort of tranquilizer dart, designed specifically to target telepaths like Mutsumi. She fell into Eric's waiting arms, which proceeded to take great care in bringing her into the car. As he got in, he noticed Gustave's less than pleased expression. It was obvious that he was going to complain about something even though the operation flowed smoothly, that was the way Gustave was. He sat Mutsumi down carefully, making painstaking efforts not to put her in a position that could cause her injury. Satisfied, Eric left the backseat and opened the front door, sitting next to a less than amused Gustave.

"You didn't have to make her so comfortable."

"We're kidnapping her, the least we could do is make it a comfortable kidnapping."

"You're an idiot, Eric." Gustave grunted as he drove. "Damn idiots, driving on the wrong side of the road."

"This is Japan, Gustave, you're the one on the wrong side of the road."

**……….**

*Present Day, Psi-Corp Tokyo Laboratory*

Kanako lay still, barely able to think straight. The pulsating pain, the infusions were getting worse and worse, with each one more painful that the last but strangely, she felt alright despite that. Naomi was saying something to her but she couldn't understand a word of it. Her vision was starting to blur when she looked at the mirror in front of her. Several of her hairs had developed a bit of white to them, which made little difference to her since she was still trapped. She didn't understand that Naomi understood what was happening. Instead of the desired effect of Kanako's powers being sealed up, it seemed as if her powers were starting to make themselves manifest. Her confused thoughts were already being broadcasted to hundreds, if not thousands of people all over the world, she had no control over them. Then, she picked up the thoughts of a familiar person: Narusegawa.

"I wonder where she is." Kanako managed to pick up and mutter Naru's thoughts. "I'm worried about her. Then again, I probably shouldn't be, she can handle herself but…"

Naomi heard this and immediately went for a scan of Kanako's mind and found nothing but the surface thoughts, things any perceptive mind would be able to see just by looking a person in the eye. She tried to pry deeper but the telepathic firewalls proved too much for her. It was too secure for her powers, too much power placed on the mental barriers. She had seen a few people with telepathic firewalls like that before but something about Kanako's scared her. It was so full of anger, bitterness, angst, hatred. The mind that she saw was so cold, so dreary and so…so…so alien. It didn't feel like a human mind at all, it seemed like it was about to devour her if she stayed any longer.

"The resonance is fading…she's stabilizing." Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. "Her hair is turning back to normal as well…but who was that Narusegawa girl? And why do you seem so confused about her?"

"Narusegawa…I…hate you…" Kanako muttered aimlessly, her mind still wasn't fully in place. "I…want to…ring your neck…hold…you…I…I…"

"Could she possibly have feelings for that girl, whoever she is?" Naomi wondered. There was certainly enough internal, mental doubt to point to that but so much hatred was there as well. "I wonder why that girl's thoughts resonate so much in her, why her mind seems to want to focus on picking up her thoughts unconsciously…"

"Why are you so concerned about me? What do you want from me, cockroach?" Kanako mumbled unconsciously, her currently confused mind turning Kanako's thoughts into words. "Why do you want to hold me…to come close to me…to…to…"

"Interesting…" Naomi thought as she backed away, another dose of those pain inducing chemicals had attacked Kanako. Part of her, the conscience she thought she had thrown away long ago, had begun to bother her gravely. "So much pain…pain on top of pain…this has to stop."

[Don't even think about it, Naomi.] Ling's telepathic voice sounded in Naomi's mind. [The moment you think of disobeying my orders, I'll kill you where you stand.]

[Of…of course, Commander Yin, I understand.] Naomi answered telepathically. [It was just a passing indiscretion, nothing more than that, Commander.]

"Where…where am I?" Kanako asked as she regained full consciousness. "Naomi…thoughts…telepaths..."

"You're awake. You should have stayed asleep." Naomi said, acting cold but inside, she was in pain. "You'll feel less pain that way."

"Let…me…go…"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Naomi turned away and closed her eyes. "Even if I want to…"

"If you don't…" Kanako muttered, drowned out by the sound of the locks on her arms and legs starting to unlock themselves. Naomi concentrated hard and closed the locks slowly, resisting the telekinetic force that was undoing them. "I will…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Update, write, update, write, read, review. That's my general patterns concerning FF.net anf FP.net of late. Anyway, I'm not review hungry right now, so here's another update.


	7. Hidden

**Chapter 7: Hidden**

*Present Day, Hinata Sou*

"I wonder where she is." Naru asked herself worriedly. "Maybe something happened to her?"

Naru sighed and paced around the darkness of Kanako's empty room, wondering where the Black Panther known as Kanako Urashima was. Of course, part of her wondered why she even cared. She was despicable, dark and manipulative, a liar, a cheater, a thief, as Motoko once put it, a "woman with no concept of honor" but Naru couldn't help herself. In the end, she knew something that Motoko knew as well, Kanako represented everything they feared that they were deep inside themselves. She looked around, seeing the violin Kanako adored playing, the closet full of dark secrets and that journal. It was the journal that held every last secret of that shadowy girl, a journal which tempted Naru to look inside.

"Her journal…" Naru closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over the leather surface of the cover. "I wonder…"

"Myu!" Tama-_chan_ flew in and stopped her.

"You're right, Tama-_chan_." Naru smiled. "She wouldn't want me reading her journal any more than I would want her reading my diary. Still…what sorts of things run through that head of yours, Kanako-_chan_?"

"Myu?"

"I suppose it won't hurt." Even with such simple logic, Naru pried the small thing open anyway, ignoring the warning and the words of her own conscience. She picked it up and began reading. "Narusegawa, I loathe her. It would give me no greater satisfaction than to cut off her hands and tongue, to take pleasure in butchering every last person she has ever held dear before her very eyes and then, to simply let her live."

"Myu?"

"My God…she's…she's…" Naru covered her mouth but she closed her eyes and decided to keep on reading. She turned a few pages ahead, trying to skip all the creative, slow and sadistic ways of torturous death that Kanako had no doubt concocted during the days after the events in the annex. "Again, she's wandered into my room. I've had it with her persistence on trying to come close to me. It frustrating and irritating. I just wish she's leave me alone, she has no place in my life except as an enemy."

"Is this how she thinks about me? Is this…"

Naru closed the journal and put it down, unable or perhaps, unwilling to read anymore of what was inside. And yet, her instincts, her women's intuition told her that what was written there wasn't how Kanako really felt. Something about those scorning, bitter eyes told her that underneath all the hatred, all the bitterness, all the overwhelming desire for vengeance, Kanako actually appreciated what Naru was trying to do. In the end, she had already extended the olive branch of peace, waving the proverbial white flag; it was now Kanako's move. Naru sighed and sat down in one corner of the room, the corner that was the darkest. There, within a few moments, she could almost feel the darkness encroaching her, protecting her.

"Kanako…" Naru muttered as she closed her eyes, feeling the loneliness and the encroaching sense of inadequacy come around her, as if the world hated her every existence. "Is this how it feels…to be you?"

[Yes, it is.]

**……….**

*Present Day, Psi-Corp Tokyo Laboratory*

[Yes, it is.] Kanako's telepathic message resonated a little in every telepathic mind there. She was still disoriented, mentally and physically, from the infusions. [Table…note…help…]

Ling had retired to her chambers for the time being, taking time to relax after a day's worth of torturous experiments performed on Kanako. It gave Naomi her chance to think freely for a second and to check on Kanako's condition. She regretted everything now, having brought this "innocent" girl to the clutches of Ling Xiao Yin. While Ling seemed to have allowed it, Naomi scanned her mind and was sure of what she picked up. Deep inside Ling's mind was fear. While Naomi couldn't really identify what she was afraid of, there was something in her mind that was directed towards Kanako. This made Naomi consider the question: did Ling have Kanako's powers sealed because she was afraid of them?

"Is that why? What sort of power could you possibly have that would make Ling afraid enough to have your powers locked away?" Naomi asked as she touched Kanako's pale face. "It's like she's afraid of being deposed as the world's most powerful telepath."

"Fear…" Kanako muttered, as if to answer her. "Her powers…sealed…"

"Could she be picking up Ling's thoughts? How is that possible? Ling's telepathic firewalls cannot be bypassed unless she allows it." Naomi put her fingers to Kanako' forehead, to scan just whose thoughts Kanako was muttering. "Yes, they are Ling's but…"

"Is that how you really feel about me, Kanako-_chan_? I wish I could tell you…" Kanako muttered blindly again. It seemed like she was receiving the thoughts of everyone around the world and muttering them at random in her pain-induced sleep.

"Narusegawa…Naru…" Naomi whispered, detecting the name amidst the scattered thoughts. The telepathic firewall that had been there seemed to have been de-activated. "She has…feelings for you."

Naomi closed her eyes, using Kanako to try and reach this Narusegawa person. The way Naru's thoughts seemed to resonate so much in Kanako's mind reminded her of the "reflection" theory. Basically, it revolved around the mystery of how some normal humans can act as mirrors of sorts. After conducting some experiments, the Psi-Corp research division discovered that some normal humans can receive and redirect telepathic messages and sometimes, even act as mirrors altering the direction of mental attacks. If the theory was correct, Naomi should be capable of using Naru to direct her telepathy. That is, if the theory could be proven right. Now, of course, was the perfect time to do so.

[Narusegawa…] Naomi said telepathically, trying to make contact. […are you there?]

**……….**

*Present Day, Hinata Sou*

"Have any of you seen Mutsumi-_san_?" Keitaro asked Shinobu, Motoko and Ema, who were all seated on the couch. The two younger girls managed to get Motoko to sit down and watch a drama that **WASN'T** a _ shogunate_ drama.

"No, not since she left for _Todai_." Shinobu answered, slowly putting a finger to her chin as she looked upwards. "Come to think of it, she should have been home by now."

"That is rather odd." Ema continued the train of thought. "She's always home by now."

"Where is she?" Keitaro thought worriedly.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard any violin music today either." Motoko said as she put down her cup of tea. "I doubt Kanako-_san's_ stopped due to arm strain. And Naru-_senpai's_ been upstairs an awfully long time. I think she has a party to go to today, with Kanako-_san_, no less."

"Say, have any of you seen Mutsumi-_san_?" Kitsune asked as she went in through the door. She sat on the small chair near the door, leaning back and stretching her arms. "She promised to help me with the tea house today but I haven't seen her at all."

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Keitaro answered.

Keitaro sighed in worry; it wasn't like his Mutsumi to disappear like this. One could assume she had fainted on the way back to _ Todai_ but she always carried a small identification card with her with the note that told anyone who found her unconscious to take her back. It's never failed before. And while Kanako's violin music should have been playing by now, Keitaro didn't seem to notice. He was too preoccupied with Mutsumi to worry about his own sister, which showed just what kind of a brother he was. Then, Naru rushed down the stairs, waving a piece of paper in her hand. She looked frantic, nervous, alarmed, among other things. As Motoko held Naru and shook her to calm her down, a strange fog entered the room.

"What's going on?" Shinobu asked as she began to choke on the gas.

"Gas! It's some sort of gas!" Ema shouted as a warning. "Everybody start crawling!"

It was too late though, the gas had already begun to take effect. Shinobu was the first to drop to the floor, asleep. Kitsune tried to catch Shinobu as she fell to the floor but slowly, the fox herself dropped to her knees, she was falling asleep herself. Naru looked around; still clutching the note she had in her hands, slowly falling to the floor. However, as Ema began to fall asleep as well, Naru managed to point towards one of the windows, where a group of thugs in gas masks were standing. Motoko drew out her sword, preparing herself to attack their assailants, Keitaro not far behind but slowly, Keitaro's eyes grew heavier and heavier. By the time Keitaro fell, Motoko was down to one knee, using her sword for support.

"One of them is still awake, Comrade Eric."

"She can't fight the gas forever." Gustave smirked. "Still, knock her out manually. We can't afford to waste any more time here."

"Who…are…you?" Motoko asked.

"We, little girl, are the KGB." Gustave answered, kicking the weakening Motoko in the chest.

"Quite an assortment of cute girls we have here." Eric noted as he surveyed the fallen residents of Hinata Sou. "Then again, I forget that this is a girl's dormitory after all."

"Take them away." Gustave ordered.

**……….**

*Present Day, just outside Hinata Sou*

"The KGB has Mutsumi." Tyler, the _iteki_ with a habit of coming on to Kanako said to his two companions. He leaned back and took a whiff of his cigarette. "They also sent a few thugs to get the other residents."

"Psi-Corp has Kanako." Sakura, stepping out of the shadows, said. "Do we make our move now, Chris?"

"I'm afraid both the KGB and Psi-Corp have forced or hands in this." Chris answered. "Ms. Winters…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Business has been really, **REALLY** slow lately. Which sucks. Damn twins are driving me nutty. Then again, I've been insane for a long, **LONG** time. No big change in that, now that I think about it. Kana always said it's one of my attractive qualities. The lemons have also been delayed due to time constraints. Mister err, well, the guy with a number for a name, those lemons are strictly for the authors that ended up being paired with someone in my project, the "Love Hina Fanboy War". Since Kana's co-writing them, he insists I keep it strictly among previous...err...victims. Though, I'll see if I can convince him. And to you, yes **YOU**, the one trying to sucker Kana into coming back: It's not going to work: fool us once, shame on you, fool us twice, shame on us. We're not idiots.


	8. Anarchy

**Chapter 8: Anarchy**

*Present Day, Psi-Corp Tokyo Laboratory*

"Yes. Yes, I understand." Naomi talked to someone over the phone. "I'll inform her now."

"There's…no need for that…" Kanako said, catching her breath. She was still weak from the infusions and mental attacks but capable of rudimentary mental and physical tasks. Ling had ordered her removed from the torture platform a half hour ago, to give the drugs and alterations time to seep into the roots of the telepathic powers. "She's…already…picked up…your thoughts…"

[She is correct, Naomi.] Ling's answer came in loud and clear. The transmission, for lack of a better word, was thrice the power of a normal telepathic message and since it was focused solely on Naomi, it made her fall to her knees in pain. [You have failed to acquire the original target.]

"Ling…you're lying…" Kanako muttered, her hair rapidly shifting from black to white. "I don't know how, I don't know why, but I can read you like an open book. You're afraid of me for some reason. I've analyzed every telepath, Psi-Corp or rogue, in Naomi's mind and yours and compared to even Naomi, my telepathy is relatively weak…you've got no reason to be afraid of me but you are…"

[Don't flatter yourself, child.] Ling answered with the same force upon Kanako, which knocked the girl back several feet. [I fear no one.]

"Is that so? If you don't…why not do what you want to now? And why hide the truth from your fellow telepaths, even from your beloved Alexei?" Kanako asked with a grin that could only mean that she knew something that was supposed to be a deep secret. "You know as well as I do that telekinesis is not the final stage of telepathic powers…it is a derivative. There is a reason as to why a telepath cannot use telekinesis while communicating telepathically…"

"What is she talking about, Commander?" Naomi asked, at the moment her feelings divided. On one hand, there was The Corp, the group that clothed her, fed her, raised her, taught her and trained her. She owed everything to them. On the other was this girl, which she had a somewhat maternal bond with. "What does she mean by that?!"

[It's none of your business!] Ling's eyes, glaring with pure power, sent Naomi flying to the wall, several feet away. She then turned her attention to Kanako, who was still grinning. [So, you think you know the truth do you?]

"I know enough of it." Kanako stood up, removing the dust from her clothes and looking Ling in the eyes. She knew Ling was scanning her, she knew she had no control over what Ling would pick up but she knew that it was useless. Ling was too afraid of her to let whatever powers lay beneath that mental deadlock be released. "I know just how far your powers extend. They're not limited to telekinesis, are they? No, that's just the tip of the iceberg. And the KGB, they aren't the threat you'd like Psi-Corp to think they are."

[How could you possibly…]

"How can I know that, even with rudimentary powers like mine? It's really simple, Ling. In the end, I don't need telepathy to read your mind, to know your thoughts." Kanako smiled malevolently. She was bluffing but she didn't even know it, so Ling didn't either. "All I really need it one good look at you and a few basic details and I can tell what you're thinking."

[I see.] Ling smiled as well; she hadn't had a purely mental duel like this in a while. [Perhaps you are more of a threat than I thought.]

"You have no idea…" Kanako answered with a small grin. "The KGB, they're just a front aren't they? From Naomi's memories, they only appeared when some telepaths separated from Psi-Corp. In fact, they completely ignored Psi-Corp during the first few years and focused strictly on hunting rogues. You…made the KGB, didn't you? To strike fear in those who would rebel against you and the White Council. But then, they began to slip out of your control, they became their own group, working on the elaborate façade you set up for them, down to the last detail, including the lies of how they operated after the Cold War."

[To rule by fear is to rule absolutely.] Ling answered as she mentally unlocked Kanako's cell. [If those fools saw that Psi-Corp was their only chance at survival, they would not leave us. True, many died but they were necessary sacrifices. This is a War, sacrifices must be made. Surely, someone who has read Sun Tzu and Machiavelli, such as you, can understand that?]

"Actually, I can. And if I were in your place, I confess I would employ the same strategy." Kanako stepped out of the cage with unmatched grace and an aura of supreme confidence. With one single step, she immediately owned the attention of everyone watching the room. "As for the White Council, they're nothing more than a front, aren't they? They have no actual power; you make all the decisions, disregarding any other opinion. In fact, I am inclined to believe you are mind controlling the whole lot of them."

[It seems like you have all of my secrets figured out already.] Ling levitated herself and began to circle around Kanako. Whether or not Kanako's knowledge of Ling's true plans would change Ling's decision seemed unimportant at the moment. [I'm impressed. Almost impressed enough to let you live.]

"There's another thing that I managed to figure out. Obviously, if two telepaths produce a child, that child's power will, with training, eventually reach a level of power equal to the combined level of the parents, producing a superior telepath." Kanako stood still, watching as Ling circled her. She laughed inwardly as she saw Ling break a nervous sweat. "So clearly, any child you bear with a telepath father will be more powerful than you are now."

[You have finally made a mistake. I am barren, infertile. I cannot have a child.] Ling answered with arrogance and confidence that surpassed Kanako's. Then, she noticed Kanako laughing. [What's so funny?]

**……….**

*Present Day, KGB Japan Branch Laboratory*

All of Hinata Sou's residents, with the exception of Naru and Mutsumi were bound in chains in individual cells. Aside from Keitaro, Shinobu and Motoko, they were all still asleep, unaware of what was going on. Eric stood there, several feet from the cages, shaking his head and wondering what he was doing there. Naru and Mutsumi were hooked up to some sort of transmission device, by Keitaro's reckoning, but he couldn't tell just what it was supposed to transmit. Gustave was there as well, sitting on his command chair, waiting the moment when Naru and Mutsumi would awaken from their sleep. He needed the two of them awake for this experiment, this…weapon test.

"What are you going to do to Mutsumi-_san_ and Naru-_senpai_?" Motoko asked.

"Answer them for me Eric." Gustave ordered with his usual arrogance. He refused to learn any language from outside of Europe, Russia or the Americas. To know them, in his opinion, was degrading. "I have no time to waste on these Asian idiots."

"Do you know of the concept of telepathy? That girl, Otohime, is a telepath though her powers have yet to be fully manifested." Eric told them in perfect Japanese. "As for the other one, Narusegawa, she is not a telepath but is just as useful. You see, her mind is one of a few minds that are capable of not only redirecting telepathic signals but magnifying them as well."

"What for?" Keitaro asked.

"We, the KGB, have made it our sworn mission to hunt down every last telepath on the planet. With Narusegawa's magnification abilities and Otohime's telepathic energy, we will be able to locate each and every last one of them." Eric answered with more than just a tinge of regret in his voice. "Though, sometimes, I wonder, is this what we are supposed to be doing?"

Slowly, Naru and Mutsumi's bodies began to stir. Gustave grinned and pressed a few buttons. Immediately, the electricity and who knows what else began to run through their entire bodies and resonate in both their minds. Both their pain-filled screams filled the space of the room and it was almost deafening. Their bodies seemed like they were being torn apart, slowly, as if a rusty saw was being used to cut them to pieces. Yet, they could not become unconscious as the pain was too much for that. It wasn't merely physical, the pain was also neural and psychological, it was destroying Mutsumi and Naru's minds as Gustave looked at several blue lights on his screen. It was a map of the world and the lights were telepaths.

"Damn it!" Gustave slammed his fist into the control panel as the lights began to fade. "She's not powerful enough! Increase the transmission! I will have the location of every telepath on the planet, even if it kills them!"

"Stop it! You're killing them!" Keitaro shouted.

"Silence, you little monkey…" Gustave rose from his seat, temporarily shutting down the machine. He pointed his gun at Keitaro's head, preparing to shoot. "Or I'll shut that mouth for you."

"This is dishonorable, Gustave." Eric grabbed him by the arm.

"Honor and fair play is for those who are foolish enough to believe in the existence of a fair fight."

"Kei-_kun_!" Mutsumi shouted at the top of her voice as she saw the gun. "No!"

Gustave suddenly clutched his head in pain. Mutsumi was doing it, unconsciously; she was concentrating her powers on Gustave's nervous system, slowly attacking the butcher's body, system by system. By telling his mind that he was feeling pain, his body followed suit. It was however, obviously taxing for Mutsumi, even more so when the device began to function again. Mutsumi held on as much as she could, perhaps even to the point of using Naru to magnify her powers but she couldn't maintain concentration. Still, by the time it ended, Gustave was a wreck, barely able to lift himself from the ground. If that didn't make Mutsumi aware of her powers, nothing would. As Gustave struggled to get up, there was an explosion.

"I believe the expression is 'The cavalry's come to the rescue'." Sakura said, blasting her way in.

"Comrade! We have confirmation! Ling Xiao Yin is in Japan!" one of the operatives in the lab shouted before another telepath, Tyler, threw a grenade his way.

"Eric, come on. We may not have a chance to find every telepath but at least we have a chance to cripple the Psi-Corp chain of command." Gustave called to his ally as he approached the escape hatch. "We have a chance to kill the bitch that started it all."

"No. I have had enough of your butchery, your barbarism. I have must atone for my sins. May the souls of the telepaths I helped slaughter forgive me for them, God knows I won't." Eric then pointed and shot his side arm to his head.

"Damned fool, you are Eric!" Gustave shouted as he escaped while the squadron of armed rogue telepaths stormed the lab. "Never mind him. What's important is that I kill Ling…"

"Get those two away from that machine!" Chris barked out the order to the squad as he stepped in. "Open those cages! Check the computers, they could have important data!"

"Hush, Naru-_san_. We're here to get you out of here." Sakura said as she released Naru. "Come on."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **I would like to take this time to say that despite our better judgment, Kana and I are going to allow the upper echelons of the Church to sign up for their own accounts on this site. This would generally mean a whole lot of people are going to be attacking any author or authoress who they believe is even the least bit offensive to myself or to Kana. I am now saying that they are independent in their actions and I am, by no means, directing them.


	9. Awakening

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

*Present Day, Psi-Corp Tokyo Lab*

[Damn it! Answer me! What is so funny?!] Ling demanded. Even from her expression alone, Naomi and Kanako could tell that Ling was flustered, enraged.

"You've been lying to yourself all these years that you've forgotten the truth." Kanako answered, as if controlled by some higher power. "I have no birth parents. You had me made. An altered genetic duplicate of the world's most powerful telepath, isn't that true?"

"That would explain everything…" Naomi muttered. Yes, that would explain how Kanako was found. How Ling came to find the girl, claiming that it was lost in the woods near one of their bases when Naomi knew she had just come from the lab. "No wonder there was something strange about the child when I first saw her…something so familiar about the structure of her basic thoughts…"

[How did you find that out? Your powers aren't enough to penetrate my telepathic firewalls.] Ling asked. She wasn't concentrating as hard as before, which allowed Naomi to pick up the message as well. Everything Kanako had said was the truth, every person who heard her knew that now. [I made sure that was impossible!]

"Yes, you did ensure that. You needed to ensure that so that I would develop the proof for your theory. The telekinesis you exhibit, powerful though it is, is only rudimentary compared to what you had planned for me." Kanako didn't understand where all this knowledge was coming from; it felt as if it was just popping into her head, like data being sent through a cable, with her mind receiving it. "You intended me to be the next link in the evolutionary chain for telepaths. What I don't know is…what powers I am supposed to develop as a result of the alterations."

Everything stopped for several minutes, all three women keeping perfectly still. Ling then slowly began to concentrate on a small wooden figurine lying around the room. With barely even a hint of concentration, she levitated herself and the small _kitsune_ figurine from the ground. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Focusing every last ounce of her powers on the object, to the point that she could no longer keep herself off the ground, it made Naomi and Kanako stop and observe the figure. Slowly, they all saw a spark appear on the surface of it. This spark slowly developed into a full fledged blaze, setting the figurine aflame and reducing it to ashes in a matter of seconds.

[That…] Ling managed to send as she broke concentration and slowly lifted herself up physically. [That is what you mere wade to do, Kanako.]

"How is that possible? No mental power is capable of setting something on fire!" Naomi shouted. She believed it impossible but she knew the theory. "A telekinetic can only affect on what can be seen!"

[Wrong. Given a mind focusing enough power, that mind can alter the very molecular bonds of almost anything. To increase the speed of the molecules to increase temperature and start a fire or to slow them down, to eventually freeze it.] Ling answered, her eyes staring at a shocked Kanako. [That is what she was made to do. I knew very well that my powers weren't enough. The only way to produce a telepath of that kind of power is to have the areas of the brain used for our powers to be focused on that and that alone. Telepathy, the base power, could not be eliminated but it need not be powerful for it to work.]

"Telekinesis…" Naomi muttered. "On the molecular level…I thought it impossible."

[I myself am capable of duplicating that power but only on the basic level and it is extremely taxing.] Ling continued. [However, if her powers were ever fully awakened, she would be able to freeze all the water in a human body with hardly even a thought. All she needs is to focus on it.]

"You grew fearful. You grew fearful that if my powers were to be fully developed, I would destroy you, take your place." Kanako looked at Ling with her usual unreadable expression and cunning smile. "That's why you had my powers and memories sealed. That's why you're so determined to do that now."

Before any of them could speak any further, the alarm sounded. Naomi looked at the security monitor and looked in horror as a veritable army of KGB operatives and commandos stormed into the lab. There weren't enough telepaths with offensive capabilities to fight them off and the few that could were obviously prime targets. They witnessed it, dead bodies being shot three times in the head just to make sure, those who surrendered shot in between the eyes or their throats were slit. Gustave was at the lead of this butchery, he didn't care whether his victims were normal or telepaths, as long as they were in a Psi-Corp facility then they were fair game. It was clear what the three of them had to do.

"We'll have to work together then." Naomi noted as she got up and armed herself with a high powered, experimental rifle nearby. "Unless any of you want to make this lab our final resting place."

"If anything, I have to thank you." Kanako smiled as she got herself a rifle. "I finally know why…"

[There's too many of them. We'll have to escape.] Ling noted, using her telepathy to open a secret escape route. [We can leave through here.]

**……….**

*Present Day, somewhere in Tokyo*

"Could you repeat that for me?" Keitaro asked stupidly from the backseat.

"We're rogue telepaths." Sakura answered, loading ammo into her rifle. "That lab back there was once a KGB research center. Now it's just rubble."

"Then the KGB has telepaths?" Naru asked. "Am I…"

"No and no. The KGB's out to destroy telepaths. That device you and Ms. Otohime were hooked up to was designed to detect telepathic minds, allowing the KGB to hunt us down and kill us." Tyler answered. "And you, Ms. Narusegawa, are no telepath. You are a rare example of someone whose mind is capable of re-directing and even magnifying telepathic signals. That's why you were hooked up to that machine. They needed you to enhance Ms. Otohime's powers."

"So, where are we headed?" Naru asked. "And where's Kanako-_san_?"

"We're going to a Psi-Corp lab in Tokyo. If the machine was right, that's were their leader and founder, Ling Xiao Yin, is and likely that Kanako is there too." Sakura answered. "I just hope we're not too late. Gustave has one hell of a head start but if she's as powerful as the rumors say she is, she'll be fine."

"That's a pretty big if." Chris noted as they neared the lab's back entrance. "We're here."

"Just what is this Psi-Corp? And what does it have to do with us?" Keitaro asked as they got out.

"Psi-Corp is an organization of telepaths, founded after the Cold War. They intend to wipe out all Homo Sapien Sapiens from the planet, replacing them with us, Homo Psychosis." Chris answered as he approached the door and was promptly knocked several feet away by the door being blasted off its metallic hinges. "What in the…?"

Naru gasped in relief as she saw Kanako come out of the long, dark tunnel that leads to the underground lab. Naomi and Ling were close behind her, along with a large number of KGB troops, all heavily armed and all wearing specially designed helmets that prevented telepathic attacks on their minds. The cockroach leapt into Kanako's arms, forcing her to drop her rifle, almost crying in the dark girl's arms. Kanako embraced her, trying to calm her, remembering vaguely Naru's thoughts and her own and trying to sort them quickly. Then, slowly, Naomi separated the two of them, pressing their attention to more important matters. When they turned to run to the open street, they found that they were already surrounded.

"End of the line, Ling." Gustave declared proudly, his rifle aimed at Ling's head. "Time's up."

Gustave grinned, he could feel it. The hour of his greatest triumph was at hand, he had the most powerful telepath on earth captured and awaiting summary execution. Not only that, Naomi Winters, another high ranking Psi-Corp operative and several rogues were there, this was a prize worth all the trouble and resources he spent in this raid. Then, he looked and pointed his gun at Kanako. He knew that Kanako was the infamous Subject# 666, a rumored super-telepath whose powers rivaled if not surpassed Ling's own. He decided that she was a greater threat than the others and prepared to execute her quickly. While Kanako simply stood there, unmoving Naru realized what was going to happen.

"No!" Naru shouted as she jumped in the bullet's path, pushing Kanako out of the way but getting his herself. The bullet hit her in the chest, her blood floating into the air as she fell down, into Kanako's arms. She looked at the dark girl, caressing the pale, smooth skin of Kanako's face. "Are you…"

"Why? You don't have any reason to care about what happens to me!"

"I…care…because…I…" Naru couldn't finish what she said, she had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Naru-_san_? Naru-_san_?!" Kanako shook her body to no avail. Putting the body telekinetically in Motoko's hands, she stood up, not realizing her hairs were turning snow white. "Damn you…"

"Kill them all." Gustave ordered.

Upon being given the order, the KGB operatives set their sights on all of them. Ling had the power to stop bullets but there were far too many of them, she knew that at least ten percent of them would hit and that would be enough to be lethal. Even with Naomi and Kanako's powers, she thought, it would be impossible to survive. Mutsumi ran t Keitaro's arms, holding each other tight in anticipation of their demise. The Hinata Sou residents huddled together, hoping that they might live but knowing that they had no chance. Naomi and Motoko bent down over Naru's body, Naomi scanning the mind to see if there was still a chance at saving her. Ling however, saw that Kanako hadn't moved, even after the shots were fired.

"Return to your masters." She whispered. In an instant, every single one of the bullets stopped in mid-air and changed directions, aiming straight for those who fired them. "Now kill them."

As quickly as she said those words, every single bullet hit the operatives in the head, right between the eyes. Naru's injury and possible death brought out her powers and perhaps, she was using Naru to magnify her already dreadful abilities. Naru was all Kanako could think of at the moment, Naru and revenge. She professed to have nothing but hate for Naru with a passion but that passion was slowly replaced with confusion over the years. She hated Naru for taking Keitaro away but couldn't find the reason why Naru left him, leaving him available for Mutsumi. Why Naru tried so hard to befriend her, to be close to her also puzzled Kanako, until now. Before she slipped away, Kanako picked up her last thought. It was an emotion, an emotion that they shared.

"And now, it is your turn. This is for you, Naru-_san_." Kanako turned and looked at Naru. Then, lifting her hand, she extracted the bullet from Naru's body and made the damaged cells regenerate faster, to prevent further bleeding. It was an example of Ling's theory; she was controlling the very molecules of the cells to do what they did. "Gustave…do you know what it's like to feel pain? To slowly, painfully die? I do. I've been feeling that all my life."

"What are you…" Gustave was about to ask when she pinned Gustave to the nearby wall, the bullet mere inches from where his heart was. Kanako smiled, walking closer to him. She used her powers to slowly remove his Kevlar vest and whatever might get in the way of the bullet and smiled.

"Bullets are interesting things. They are such efficient, quick killers, piercing flesh, muscle, fat and bone, all within a single instant. It's quick, compared to other means but…ever wonder how painful it would be if it were a slow one?" Kanako then telekinetically drove the bullet into him, slowly spiraling, drilling through his skin. It was all too slow; Kanako was taking her merry time having the bullet rip through his body, listening to his screams and pleas for mercy. "You're screaming? Begging me for mercy? Tell me, how many people have you killed? How many telepaths have you slain mercilessly? I can hear their screams echoing through your miserable mind…"

"No…more…please…" Gustave moaned in severe pain as Kanako stopped the bullet just after the tip of it drilled through the breastbone. "…"

"I'll let you live." Kanako said as she turned around, dropping Gustave to the ground. Closing her eyes, she suddenly lifted Ling, Gustave and the three rogues from the ground, slowly choking them. "But mark my words, if any of you, Psi-Corp, rogue or KGB touch me or any of my friends again, I won't be so merciful. Do you understand?"

**……….**

*Three weeks later, Hinata Sou*

Three weeks had passed no word or sign from Psi-Corp, the KGB or the rogues. Tyler and Sakura, who had both had _Todai_ student IDs as covers, had vanished completely, as expected. Naomi had decided to stay in Hinata Sou, to train Kanako and Mutsumi in the use of their new powers. Mutsumi was easy to teach, to an extent, but Kanako was a different matter. The white-haired telepath, who had dyed her hair black once more just to blend in with the crowd easier, had powers beyond what Naomi knew to control. Now, despite the fact that she would rather not leave, Kanako knew she had to leave. It was for her own, as well as everyone else's good. Her powers were too dangerous; she had to isolate herself again.

"My powers are too dangerous. If I stay here, I'll be a danger to myself and everyone else." Kanako said as she bowed to everyone. She was wearing the garb of a typical female monk, down to the circular straw hat. She walked away, leaving her home. "Goodbye."

"Kanako! Wait!" Naru shouted as she ran down the steps.

"What do you want?"

"You're a telepath, read my mind and find out about it."

"We want the same thing." Kanako smiled after scanning her. "But we can't always have what we want…"

"Do you have to go?" Naru asked, holding Kanako's hand.

"You know I'd rather not go." Kanako answered painfully. "But I have no choice. Maybe someday, I'll come back…"

"Well then…" Naru suddenly grabbed Kanako by the arms and stared into those beautiful light brown eyes, their gazes locked in the moment. Suddenly, Naru let go and kissed him. It was a slow, passionate, loving kiss as Kanako slowly kissed her in reply. They lost track of time as they wrapped their arms around one another, not bothering to come up for air. Finally, despite it being against their better judgment, they ended their sweet kiss, Naru smiling happily, having said in that one show of affection than she could ever have said with words. "Now, you have to come back."

"And why is that, cockroach?!" Kanako asked with shock. Of course, even with such rudimentary telepathic abilities, she knew what Naru meant. And besides, she knew she would one day come back. Hinata Sou was her home; the residents were her friends, her family and Naru…

"You owe me a kiss, you little snake." Naru smiled before kissing her again on the cheek and turning around. "Got it?"

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Keep in touch."

"I will." Kanako smiled as she walked away, sending her answer telepathically. "And I will pay you back."

"Pay it back with interest, of course." Naru answered. "My kisses don't come cheap."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll miss the way you'd freeze my drinks and burn my clothes when you get angry." Naru cried on Kanako's shoulder, embracing her tight. "I'll miss the way you hold me, insult me and trap me into giant _ tanuki_ jars…"

"I'll miss our arguments, our fights and our shouting matches." Kanako looked up, gently pushing Naru away. It was tempting but she had to go. "I'll miss you, Naru-_san_."

**End…**

**Kanako: **Yeah, I'm a sucker for Kanako/Naru but admittedly don't have the skill to pull a real fic on it off. So, we have this sudden shift in the story. Hell, if Kana can't do a Kanako/Naru, no one can. Well, here's the end. I'm bored with this, busy with everything and I no longer think doing this is worth the effort, so I'll just pack up and leave. Not like anyone wants an insane, obsessive, vindictive, conniving, manipulative, vile, under-handed, lying, cheating, psychotic, back stabbing snake like me here anyway. And on another point, we have an original story up over at Fictionpress.net. Anyone here who has an account there may want to check it out. It's a far cry from anything either Kana or myself have done in the LH area. And no, I have yet to convince him to change the penname. It's still Chocolate Fudge. *shrug*


End file.
